starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Damian Wood
Biography Although born on the Zabrak Homeworld of Iridonia, Damian was too young to remember much, if anything at all. In later years he had been told both his parents had died; his mother in labor, and his father in some sort of ‘accident’ – although his death was much more uncertain to say the least. He had been adopted by foreign parents and taken off of the planet. His early childhood was pleasant but fairly uninteresting – spending most of his time in space and traveling from planet to planet accompanied by his parental guardians. As his new adopted family began to run into financial problems they were forced to find another home for Damian - hence leaving him in the hands of a family on the planet Corellia, all of which was frighteningly unfamiliar for the young boy. The next few years were spent in the Corellian city of Tyrena under a variety of different ‘parents’ who had thought they were doing the young Zabrak a favor in adopting him. Damian went through a troubled time at this point, living a fairly dangerous lifestyle in the run-down and less talked about ‘dark side’ of Tyrena. As Damian grew older he became unwanted by even the desperate families and was forced to make a living for himself at only 15. On several occasions he had run-ins with the law and was also caught up in a fair amount of violent and gang-related issues which were not uncommon in that part of the city. Damian would have most likely met a fairly unfortunate premature death if it had not been for a particular wise and generous old man. The man, who believed Damian to have much potential, managed to take the boy under his own wing (after much persuading) – teaching him many different skills and life-long lessons. The man was a mentor and both father and friend to Damian and helped him get his life back on track. Many of the skills he had learned under his new father’s guidance came in handy in the years to come, Damian securing several reasonably paid jobs as a hired mercenary. It wasn’t too long before Damian became fairly renown in the general area, and quickly became hired by one of Tyrena’s biggest and most infamous crime syndicates for various ‘jobs’ other people refused to take up. After a rethink of his own political and social position the young Zabrak left Tyrena, the planet, and the Corellian system behind with the support of his mentor and ‘father’. Not long after traveling the Galaxy looking for various odd-jobs, Damian was introduced to fellow Mercenary and major player in intergalactic politics, Ryn, by a mutual friend. He is now stationed on the Feeorin’s corvette the Furious Angel working as an engineer and fighter pilot. Appearance Wood is both athletic and muscular; he is extremely fit -being agile as well as strong. He belongs to one of the lighter-shade/or Caucasian coloured sub-species of Irodians - having a pale, if slightly tanned, skin colour. He has 4 horns evenly placed between each other at the top end of his forehead just after where the curved hairline should be. There are 2 smaller horns at either side at the top of his head, and another 4 at the back of the crown. The horns are of a light cream colour and are in good shape and his face surprisingly bares no tattoos and little to no marks, which is mostly due to his early adoption off of Iridonia. The Zabrak’s hair is completely shaven with neatly cut sideburns. Although far from baby-faced the man can be easily identified as being young and with a definite jaw covered in light stubble the young Zabrak is unarguably handsome. Wood is usually adorned in what can only be described as, casual but cool clothes; Black leather combat boots and gloves, a pair of faded dark navy jean trousers, Wood also wears a light combat belt over the trousers with a pouch on one side as well as several metal clips for equipment parts and tools. He also wears a dark tight-fitted tee-shirt, with two dark brown utility strips travelling up from the belt and over his shoulders down to the other side. The utility strips having several small pouches and a blaster holster hanging from the left side. A dark leather flight jacket is often worn over the tee to hide the utility pouches and weapons Wood may be wearing from scrutiny Current Threads *Ryn's Renegades *The Woods Category:Zabrak